Baileywick
Baileywick is the Castle Steward in the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. His responsibility is to make sure everything in the castle is where it should be when it should be, as he explains to Sofia on her first day as a princess. It's interesting to note that he greatly resembles his voice actor Tim Gunn (Project Runway, Tim Gunn's Giude To Style, Under the Gunn). Personality He is very dutiful and a bit of a stiff, but he's nice and patient. He has also given advice and guidance to Sofia, not just because it's his job but also because he is kind and fond of the new princess. Both are of village class, though Baileywick seems to have come from a wealthier village-perhaps Somerset. This shared class makes Baileywick understand Sofia's troubles. Such was when Sofia took the blame for ruining a stained-glass window, Baileywick knew it had actually been Prince James, and gently told Sofia that telling a lie to prevent someone from getting in trouble is still wrong. Recently, Baileywick has shown himself to be uncommonly selfless and quite dedicated to his job as the Castle Steward, shown in the episode Baileywick's Day Off, when he didn't want much on his birthday and had to practically be shoved out the door for him to go and spend his day off/birthday with his older brother Nigel. Despite this, he willingly put the needs of James, Amber, and Sofia before his own birthday, and almost didn't get to spend his day off with his brother. Luckily, the children and their parents, King Roland and Queen Miranda, salvaged what time was left to give him a proper celebration. In The Buttercups, its revealed he was a Gopher Scout in his youth and was always prepared for anything. At the end of the episode he's made Honorary Buttercup Troop leader. Baileywick's position as steward is greatly praised throughout the castle, putting him at the same level that Cedric is at. As in, he and Cedric do not require uniforms for their jobs, as the other servants do, and can greet their superiors without honorifics. Roland still controls their pay and orders, of course. Interestingly, a bailey is another term for a steward-making Baileywick's name a foreshadowing of his job. Like Princess Amber, Baileywick is also afraid of frogs, resulting in having ranidaphobia. In "Mom's the Word", he became scared and embarrassed of himself. He doesn't like to be hugged. He also appears to get seasick very easily, despite having sailed many times before. In "Four's a Crowd", it is revealed that he has an opposite, Madame Colette, the head seamstress who sews the royal clothing. Like Baileywick, her talent allows her to wear her own clothes and even have apprentices. Three officially work for her in brown uniforms, though Marcy and Suzette also know how to sew, as they work to fit the gowns of Sofia and Amber. Gallery Appearances Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Servants Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Mentors Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Frogs Category:Humans that were turned into animals